1. Field
The present application relates generally to collection of information related to locations, and more particularly to distribution and collection of information via a mobile device based on the location of the device and on contextual information, such as information related to the location and information related to the user of the device.
2. Related Art
Computer-based mapping systems that display maps annotated with locations of interest are known in the art. These systems may use a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver to ascertain a device's position, and display a geographical map of the area around the device. The map may show streets, landmarks, and other points of interest, such as restaurants, stores, museums, banks, transportation links, and the like. Information about the points of interest may also be displayed, such as the name of each point of interest. The displayed map may scroll to display the geographical area surrounding the device's position as the device moves.
Methods for annotating maps are also known in the art. A user may attach a textual note to a location on a map displayed on a computer. Reviews and ratings of points of interest may also be displayed on the map. For example, the name of a restaurant or other place of business may be displayed on the map in association with the restaurant's location, along with a user-generated rating. Users may enter ratings or reviews by clicking on or selecting the restaurant. A dialog box may then be displayed prompting the user for a review. The user-provided review and/or rating may be stored in a database, and when the map is subsequently viewed, the restaurant's rating and/or review will reflect the user-provided information.
These existing methods, however, are limited to certain specific uses, e.g., finding driving directions or reviews and ratings of points of interest. It would be beneficial, therefore, to provide a more general method for storing and retrieving information related to points of interest.